Betcha She Don't Love You
by Snow Angel1
Summary: After 3 yrs, Davis finally meets with Kari again, while Angemon and Angewomon are stuck in the Digitalworld
1. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
15 yr old Kari sighed as she flipped through the clothes rack along with her best friend, Mimi who was 18.  
"Hey Kari! "member me?", a familiar voice called her from behind.   
Kari spuned around. "Davis!" she gasped. the old Davis that she had known 3 yrs ago, had all changed.   
"Well, do you or what?" Davis said, crossing his arms.  
"Uh, yeah"  
"I met with Tai at a the state soccer champion last summer. Oh yeah, and just to let you know, my team won" Davis grinned.  
Kari laughed. Good 'ole Davis was just his normal self, even though his apperance had totally changed in the outside.  
Mimi to, reconized Davis, and went towards them." Hi Davis! Good to see you again!" She greeted .  
"Hey Mimi" He turned to Kari. "So Kari, you wanna come over to my place tonight? I've got someone you'll like to meet."  
"Sure, you commin' Mimi?"  
Davis groaned. He never got to spent time with just Kari! Back in the old days, it was T.K that always got in the way, and now Mimi!  
Fortunatly, Mimi already has plans. "Sorry", she apologized. "I've got a modeling audition to go to."  
"'k, so will 6 o' clock be o.k?"  
Kari nodded.  
Outside, Davis leaped with joy. Finally, it will be just him and Kari! Maybe they'll even take a trip to the Digitalworld..........  
  
  
Angewomon flew, as she searched for the t.v that always brought her back to the real world.  
When she finally got there, she saw another figure hunched over the t.v. As she approched, the figure looked up.  
Angemon!  
Angemon turned, and looked at her. "Angewomon?"  
"It's me, Angemon, have you seen the t.v anywhere close by? I've could've sworn that it was right here!"  
Angemon lauhed, as he got up. "Here", he said. " But i'm afraid that you would'nt be able to get back to the real world through this t.v if your planning on.  
Angewomon looked puzzled. "Why?"  
"For some reason, I think that's broken or something."   
"What?" Angewomon cried as she quickly flew to the nearest other t.v  
"Angewomon, Stop! I've tried that one to, and the one by the lake where the Otamamons live"  
Angewomon sank down to the ground with despair. That means, she and Angemon were stuck in the d  
igitalworld, and they weren't able to digivolve to the next level!  
"Angewomon" Angemon placed a gentle hand on her bare shoulder.   
"We're gonna be all right, trust me, i'll protect you from whatever bad digimon is out there"  
Angewomon looked up. The digitalworld was so big!   
How was she and angemon ever suppose to get back to T.K and Kari?  
What was wrong with the t.v? Was there some new danger lurking somewhere out there?   
"Angewomon, listen to me" He looked at her right in the eye. "We're gonna be all right,'k?   
I'll try to send a message to they're D3's, and if that dosen't work,   
then we'll try to hook up with our other digifriends."  
"Oh Angemon" She sighed as Angemon wrapped his arms around Angewomon reasurringly.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Kari slowly entered her apartment, thinking whether she had just made the right choice with Davis or not.  
"Hey Tai, guess what?" Kari said to her older brother, Tai who had just came home from soccer practice a few miniutes before Kari.  
"What Kari?", Tai said reaching into the fridge for a can of coke.  
"I just met Davis at the mall, and he invited me over tonight at 6 o'clock. You wanna come?"  
"Yeah sure, i'll see if Matt can come too."  
"Great!, Say, Tai?"  
"uh-huh?"  
"Have you seen Angewomon? She said that she was gonna go to the digitalworld yesterday, and she still hasn't returned."  
Tai frowned. Yeah, speaking about the digitalworld, I haven't seen Angemon since Tuesday. That's like, 3 days ago!"  
"Do you think that they'll be okay Tai?"  
"I don't know Kari, I just really don't know".  
  
Later......  
  
Kari and Tai walked out of their apartment, and started for Davis's apartment along with Matt, T.K and Izzy,Yolei and Cody.  
(the digimon, Upamon and Poromon.)  
Along the way, the group started to disscus could be happeing in the Digitalworld now.  
  
"Hey Kari!",Davis said,opening the door."You know, it's really great to see you again, I mean you might not feel it, but I certanily do."  
Davis kept on rambling on and on, not noticing the other people.  
"T.K! Yolei! Tai! Matt! Izzy! Coddy! Upamon! Poromon, it's great to see you guys again! Demiveemon said cheerfully.  
"So Kari-........" Davis turned around, and for the first time, he noticed the other Digidestines that had all croweded by his front door.  
His once-in-alifetime chance with just Kari had been ruined!  
"Hey Davis, it's good to see you again" T.K said, smiling.  
"Yeah, whatever, T.M. Davis murmured under his breath.  
"It's T.k"  
"Whatever I said!!!!!!!!" Davis shouted.  
T.K looked at the others. "Was it something I said?"  
Kari shook her head. "No T.K, it wasn't you. Davis?"  
"Yeah Kari?"  
Kari looked at him right in the eye."Earlier in the mall,I thought that after 3 yrs, your attitude would've at least changed a little bit. But no! You're still the same Davis I knew, and you'll probably always will be"  
Davis turned pale."Well,i'm sorry Kari, it's just that.....of all people, why did you have to bring T.S? I mean-"  
"It's T.K! o.k? remember, T.K! Kari interupted. "And anyways," Kari contiuned."I don't like your attitude one bit. We didn't come to visit, and I didn't come to have you diss my good friend,T.K."  
"You what?" Davis said weakly.  
"You heard me, We didn't come to visit, the digitalworld might be in trouble again, Angemon an Angewomon went there yesterday, and they still haven't returned."  
"Why would'nt they just use the t.v? That's what we always did."  
"If there was no trouble, then i'm pretty sure that they will,Davis."  
"Davis? Can I use your computer? I wanna try to track them down." Said Izzy.  
"Yeah sure, it's back here." Davis lead them to where the computer was, and Izzy immediatly started working away.  
"So what's exacly happening here?" Davis asked, turning to the others.  
"We told you what we knew." Tai anserwed, looking over Izzy's shoulder.  
"Hmmmmmmm that's funny."  
"What is it, Izzy? Cody said.  
"The gate to the Digitalworld is closed, and no matter what I do, I can't seem to get it to open!"  
"What?" Yolei cried.  
"There's gotta be something I can do..." Izzy murmured as he gathered all his computer knowledge. This was probably gonna be the toughest puzzle he's gonna have to slove yet!  
All that time, the digimon presented were silent. Finally, Poromon spoke up.  
"Yolei?"  
"Yes Poromon?"  
"Are Angemon and Angwomon gonna be o.k?"  
"Of course they're gonna be o.k."  
"No Yolei," Demiveemon said. "Poromon's right. Angemon and Angewomon may be strong, but there are other stronger bad digimon's out there that may want to try to fight with them.  
"And without Kari and T.K to help them digivolve , or even the rest of us, they might be beaten pretty badly," finished Upamon.  
"They're right,"said Matt, And a heavy cloud of silent fear settled in the room, no one knowing what to do.  
  
Well,did U like it or? Please review so I can know what to write, and not to write! Your suggestions are very important!  
Thanx!  
  
~Snow Angel~   
  
  
  



End file.
